Reflections
by iNzombiac
Summary: ... Yeah... Not a good title... Suggestions? Hiruma reflects on himself and Sena. ...**Shonen-ai. No like? No read.**...


I don't understand~! why can I read and edit THIS online, but not some of my others D: That's epik fale.

Anyway. This is short and I got distracted from Obento and Omaesan (I'm writing them, I swear!)... and Sillvog... I'm working on your SenaHiru fic, I promise... It's going to be... different... ^-^'''

Well then... onto this!

* * *

A blond lies in his bed, sleep failing him for yet another night. His knee, wrapped tightly in colorless bandages, twitched with pain with every small movement, so he fought the urge to toss and turn, impatiently awaiting the slumber to come.

_Hiruma's head flicked around quickly, looking for the runt, who wasn't where he was supposed to be, frustrating Hiruma to no end. They had thirteen seconds left in the game, and there were no openings for him. Seeing a charging opponent slip passed Togano, Hiruma scoffed a 'tch' and threw the ball blindly just before he was tackled. Hiruma fell with his knee bent slightly, twisting it out of place with a two hundred pound man on top of him. Not a good mix. _

_After the game he dismissed the team after a few, brief reprimands and gunshots and dressed his pained knee. _

He frowned. They had won, but he and Sena had gotten injured- an injured Sena was not a small price to pay.

Sena…

'The damn runt had overworked himself and stretched a muscle too far. Kh. The idiot.' Hiruma thought to himself.

Sena…

_They were in Hiruma's room; the shorter male was pushed up against the wall, pinned at the shoulders, feet just skimming the ground. Hips and lips were pushed together with a ferocious force, working with and against each other. The younger used to fight for dominance but now he just gave in, allowing his elder to take over. The brunet made a cowed noise when their mouths separated and the blond moved to his neck. The latter sighed through his nose and tugged lightly at the blushing brunet's neck with his teeth while said boy mewled above him as he rested on the other's knee._

Anger. Pain. Happiness. Disdain. Countless emotions ran through his mind, but he couldn't bring himself to miss the kid. Ever. AT ALL. Actually… Hiruma got weary of seeing him everyday. And fast.

He didn't like the brunet. At all. In fact, he found the whole existence of the short, blushing brunet repulsive; and his stuttering and lack of poise wholly maddening.

So… why was he with him?

That should be simple, right? Maybe it's his soft features, or his slightly upturned nose… it may be his huge chocolaty eyes, or pink lips that swell a little when they're kissed hard enough. Perhaps it's the smooth contours of his muscles and the bruises that are left on his soft but toned stomach when Hiruma's finished with him. But no… it wasn't.

_"Hi-Hiruma-s-san… Anou…I'm s-sorry… please, please don't get mad at me… but… I think… err…" The kid wrings his hands as he blushes and his eyes flick to Hiruma's desperately. "Uhm. IthinkIreallylikeyouandnoteveninafriendlysortawayIthinkIloveyousomuchthatitjusthurtsandwhenIlookatyouIfeelallwierdandIwannahugyouand-and! I'm sorry!" The boy looked near tears as he bowed and apologized several times. Hiruma rolled his eyes and grabbed Sena's shoulders._

_"You're such a pain in the ass."_

Hiruma had never really ACCEPTED the confession, but he had certainly used it to the full benefit- attacking the shorter boy whenever possible, whether the team was there or not.

_Sena was blushing and panting heavily, but still managed to mumble something._

_"Hi-Hiruma-s-san… I love you…" He said with a sincere between sighs and pants. Hiruma attacked Sena's mouth with sharp teeth and firm lips, not letting him breathe or talk._

_"I know…" He said upon pulling away, careful to never say it back. Sena smiled weakly._

_"Good…"_

Hiruma- dare I say it? - loved what he hated about Sena. He found the shy reddening and stammering appealing- infuriating? Definitely. But charming at the same time.

Sleep was the furthest thing from a blond lying in bed.

* * *

Sorry. That... really sucked...

It's not even worth looking over, so I didn't... It might make me cry at the sheer _fail_ of it :(

Excuse:  
Okay… 'I Hate Everything About You' was EVERYWHERE last week- my iPod played it while it was on shuffle TWICE (I have over 1000 songs! I'm mean really!), then when I was waiting outside Spencer's for my friends, at Barnes and Noble and again at Hot Topic! I mean, c'mon! So yah. That's what possessed me to write this. I'm very sorry ::bow:: It was written in less than half an hour... during my History class on FRIDAY (yah. I JUST typed it up... and this explains the mood I was in on Singles' Awareness Day -_-') D: … I hate history D: Why isn't it more cheerful and…and… and INTERESTING!?


End file.
